The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit having a delay circuit, and particularly to a technique for reducing dependence of a delay characteristic of the delay circuit on variations in power supply voltage and temperature and process variations, for example, a technique effective if applied to a semiconductor memory device or the like such as a flash memory which performs a read operation using a timing signal generated by the delay circuit.